Frequently Asked Questions
= General F.A.Q = Can I have multiple accounts, will I be banned if I have? Players are not allowed to use multiple accounts to benefit themselves or their alliance, this includes using multiple cities to defend, attack or support your other cities or alliance members. Creating multiple accounts just to farm resources is also forbidden. An alternative to this is to found a new city; this is perfectly fine and there is no punishment for founding new cities on a single account. An exception is made during beta, as the Developers have stated that during beta you will not be punished for having multiple accounts. Will the game be free to play? Yes, however there is the option to purchase additional features etc. I have a suggestion, how do I let you know about it? Head on over to our Suggestions Section of the forums and let us know about your great idea. Remember to use the Search Function before posting though to see if your suggestion has already been posted. I have found a bug what do I do now? Head on over to our Bugs Section and let us know about the bug you have found. Remember to provide as much information about your suggestion as you can and to use the Search Function before posting to see if the bug has already been submitted. Screen blinks rapidly. This has occurred when the same game is open on two tabs within the browser. Also when some older versions of Java are installed, simply upgrade. = In-Game F.A.Q = How do I increase my resource income? To optimize and increase you resource income you can build more Woodcutter's Huts, Quarries, or Iron Mines next to their respective resource fields - this increases their production by 25 per field. Cottages also help increase the production of neighboring resource buildings by 5 (+5 each level). Resource buildings also have dedicated processing buildings (Sawmill, Foundry and Stone Mason) that will boost the processing of resources by 10 (Increases with level) I have to go on vacation, what should I do with my account? Well, there's 2 ways to deal with this problem. 1, you could buy an orb of protection, then activate it. This way, while you are vacationing, you will not be worried of your account being attack. 2, you could ask somene else to sit your account. Originally this would require giving them your password, but now there is a new sysytem. To activate it, go into options (lower right), then select holiday substitution. Then enter there name, check whether they can spend your diamonds or not, and voila. They can now control your account. However, they cannot attack others with your citys, abandon a city, or trade resources. You should also keep in mind that when using this system they can only be on your account for half of the day's you've been playing. So if you've been playing for 30 days, then they can only use it for 15. Which units should I get? Each unit has a counter unit. Read the stats of each unit carefully and you can create an army to suit your needs. How can I attack other people? You can only attack other players if you have a castle, but be warned, building a castle means your city can also be attacked or even conquered. What happens when I lose all of my city/cities? You will have the option to start over at a different location. What is and how long does Newbie Protection last? Newbie protection prevents other players from attacking or plundering your city for 7 days from the day you created your city. Newbie protection does not apply to newly founded cities and is instantly removed upon building a castle. What are Play for Free (P4F) Funds? P4F funds give you the ability to purchase items from the in-game shop. I keep getting plundered over and over, I can't play! What do I do? Ask for help in the chat or talk to the guy who is attacking you, you can always join an alliance and ask for help from your buddies. Can I talk to other players privately? Yes, you can use the in-game mail function to send them an e-mail of sorts, or you can use the in-game chat function. Just type /w NAME MESSAGE (e.g. /w Ophidian Hello) How do I get gold? Town Houses produce gold, placing Marketplaces or Harbors adjacent to Town Houses increase their production. Raiding dungeons can also reward gold. What is the maximum upgrade level of buildings? All buildings and towers have a maximum level of 10. Will downgrading buildings refund resources? Yes, but only half what you paid for the upgrade. If you cancel the upgrade of a building, while in the Building Queue or during the upgrade process, your resources for that upgrade will be fully refunded. Can I get a new city without conquering other player? Yes, You need a baron, 100k Wood, 100k Stone, 25k Iron, 25k Food, and 250 carts or 25 trading ships.< The amount of resource fields in a new city now depends on the surrounding landscape. Mountains increase iron, Hills increase stone, Forest increases trees and grassland/others increase lakes. For example, if you want to found a new city with high iron production choose a location near mountains. What are the differences between the different attack/support commands? 'Plunder -' Plundering is used to loot resources from other cities. Everyone can be plundered, including non castled cities (exception: newbie cities, see above). 'Attack -' Attacking focuses on dealing damage to the city and its units. Only cities with a castle can be attacked. 'Siege -' Using this option combination with Baron gives you the chance to take over castled cities. Without a Baron you can do damage to the city and its units (not as powerful as an attack but lasts longer). Only cities with a castle can be sieged. 'Support -' Support a friendly player. 'Raid -' Raiding can only be performed on dungeons scattered around the world. When raiding you come across all kinds of creatures and can grab yourself some easy loot. Used for PvE. How do you log-out of the game? What is the difference between blue and red cities? Can a castle be demolished/destroyed? No. Castles, once built, are permanent. Can you nuke your own city to start over? You can restart game, under account tab in the options popup(click options in lower right corner of the game screen). It will restart you with a new city but if you have any gold/moonstones/title/artifacts and ministers they are retained. You have to wait 40hrs from joining a server for first restart and 7 days after this if you wish to restart again. It informs you of all this in the account tab. You can abandon individual cities (only if you own more than one), to abandon click on the townhall of the city you wish to abandon then scroll to bottom of the left hand panel to see the abandon button. For your last remaining city you must use the restart function. How Do I Rename a city Click on your townhall, and scroll down the left hand panel to find the rename section. Category:FAQ